


The Holiday

by hallieCB3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Inspired By The Holiday, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Rose is a successful media executive who swaps homes for the holidays with a British gal named Rey, who needs to be out for a bit after the guy she has been smitten with is engaged. What they didn't think in advance was that Hux, Rey's foster brother and Ben, a musician that worked with Rose enter the equation.(A loose adaptation of The Holiday but with a healthy dose of Reylo and Gingerrose)Prompt by @SabrinaCornwell
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 102
Kudos: 49





	1. it can tear you up inside

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know we are pretty much done with the holidays but I felt like writing this (as Iris said in the movie "I love corny" and I think we all need some corny as things are going!). It's a lovely rom-com, one of my favourites, and SabrinaCornwell gave me the fantastic prompt of having Rey and Rose as our protagonists. Hope you like this! We are starting with Rey first.
> 
> Chapter title from The Trouble With Love Is by Kelly Clarkson.

The city around her was in such a festive mode, already into the holiday season, but Rey could not care less.

She stepped into the train that would take her back home for the day, or to be more specific, for the rest of the season, since the newspaper would keep a reduced crew working during the next two weeks. 

And she couldn't be happier it was that way. Well, "happy" was such a strong word to use, especially since she was as far away from happy as she could be. Let's say she was okay with it.

Her mind was numb, as if going through the events of just barely an hour ago, where she had to keep smiling in front of all the folks from work while her illusions were shattered by the announcement given by the newspaper editor-in-chief.

Beaumont Kin was going to get married. The very same fella that had broken her heart, but the same one who was attentive with her and continuously requested her help in writing matters.

She could not deny it was as if she always kept some hope he would break up with that gal from the 19th floor (was her name Tallie?) and ask her back. She knew all about waiting. But that gal was his ever-present company, no matter how much she would hoped.

And as Jane Austen had said, there was a painful difference between the expectation of an unpleasant event and its final certainty.

She had maintained that foolish illusion for over three miserable years. Three years she should have been enjoying the benefits of a young journalist with a brilliant future, yes, an orphan but someone who had overcome her difficult upbringing thanks to a wonderful lady who had taken under her foster care and nurtured her as a daughter, and inspired her to study her career of choice.

But no. She instead had been struggling all because she felt she was in love with a man who didn't and wouldn't love her back. 

She knew that for sure, and needed to change for her own sake.

She thought of her recent exchange with Jannah, previous to that announcement.

_"What was the story with you two? You were shagging him, weren't you?" asked Jannah, while Rey was taking a sip to her glass of champagne._

_"I thought we were together, he said we were only 'dating' I was head over heels, you know..."._

_Jannah arched her eyebrows, while pointing with her glass:_

_"Rey, he literally cheated on you and you stayed friends? I always see you two together and when you catch a guy shagging another woman, you're not suppo_ _sed to stay friends with him. You're supposed to never talk to the prick again, you're supposed to throw stuff at him, scream, call him names... not to do his bloody laundry!"_

_Rey looked at her scandalised._

_"I don't do his laundry. Did someone tell you that? All we do now is..." she hesitated. "Pretty much we do e-mails. Not when he's with her, of course. We talk on the phone too, sometimes for hours. And then there's the occasional long lunch..."_

_Jannah rolled her eyes while Rey continued:_

_"I know, it's bloody torture. But he says we'd be crazy to throw away our friendship , that I am one of the most important people in his life."_

_Jannah replied, with a serious stare:_

_"I never realised how pathetic you are."_

_Rey chuckled._

_"Really? I am so aware of it."_

She came back to the present moment, sitting at the train car on her way home, holding a book on her lap.

Snow was falling by the time she was walking the curve of the cobblestoned street of her small Surrey village.

It was a chilly night, and at the end of the street the church stood up, giving her some reassurance of a familiar sight.

At the other side of the street, the village pub was already overflowing with patrons ready to start the weekend enjoying a pint with friends or a glass of wine for a date.

Her mind took her back to her office that evening.

_"What is it like to be the only person committed to their work while the rest of us are slumming?"_

_She recognized the kind voice of Beaumont, standing in her office's doorway._

_She had been summoned back to her office by her editor passing by where she had been standing with Jannah and their champagne glasses to remind her she hadn't submitted her her story yet._

_She softly smiled. "You mean what's it like to be the only person not to finish their work on time. Hold on..."_

_She typed her last line, while Beaumont added:_

_"Look how fast that big brain of yours works. Probably a brilliant finish."_

_"I assure you it's not" she replied while submitting her story to her editor._

_She turned around in her chair._

_"Hi. Your column today was fantastic. Loved that line... 'the onrushing stripping of dignity and thought from British lives'. It gave me chills."_

_He smiled as if he was pleased with her opinion._

_"I got you something for Christmas."_

_She immediately replied: "I got you something too!"._

_She opened her drawer and took out a gift._

_"Damn, I don't actually have mine here... I think I might have misplaced it but I do know I got you something. I might have left it in my car..."_

_Rey smiled brightly, more concerned of his reaction when he opened his gift than a potential gift from him._

_"It's okay, I can wait. Open yours!"_

_She had gotten him a first edition of a book he really liked it. Was he really moved and was she seeing his eyes brimming with tears or was it all her stupid imagination?_

_"First edition. Where'd you find it? You're so great..." he managed to reply with a big grin on his face._

_Their moment was interrupted by the editor-in-chief, who had chosen that moment to give the big announcement._

_Beaumont was now engaged with Tallie. Rey tried to keep smiling, trying so hard not to cry in front of everyone she knew._

_A few moments later, Beaumont catched her in the crowd but she just gave him a small approving nod and the bravest possible smile she could have managed._

_Their eyes connected for a brief moment, but suddenly, another coworker patted Beaumont on the back and his attention was gone._

_Rey was once again, alone._

_Everyone left her alone._

_When she came back to her office to take her coat off the back of her door, she saw the wrinkled wrapping paper from Beaumont gift on the floor. She picked it up, and while she was crumbling it to put it on the rubbish bin, she noticed something._

_She breathed, shutting her eyes and holding back her tears, while whispering:_

_"Yeah, that's right. Greatest idiot that ever lived."_

_The book she had given Beaumont had been left on an end table, forgotten._

She felt the cold evening breeze while she opened her eyes and she was holding the same book between her arms, while she was walking the narrow footbridge leading to her front gate.

She had reached home, Rosehill Cottage, or such a picture postcard stone cottage that sat nested in a winter garden. She could hear BB-8, her dog barking inside the house.

As the door closed, and she was in her safe space, she couldn't helped but burst into tears, finally.


	2. i can't pretend it's okay when it's not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, a California media executive working for the film industry, is facing the fallout of her relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we meet Rose, the other main character of this story, who is facing the reality about her relationship.
> 
> And I wanted to post it today, because it's Kelly Marie Tran birthday! I am really grateful for her portrayal as Rose and I am really enjoying giving her perspective to a character like Amanda.
> 
> Chapter title from Death By A Thousand Cuts by Taylor Swift.

Rose saw the door of the bedroom opening, and she knew who was, so she didn't wait to verify it was Snap to throw one of the sneakers she had in her hand. She had heard his voice, while he was surely climbing up the stairs that led to the top floor of her great looking, sun filled house. 6,000 square feet in prime Brentwood, in California. A dream house, but only that it was not exactly so.

He had spent the night on the couch, and surely he was looking for her to bring up any pathetic excuses instead of admitting what he had done.

He might have looked for her first at the oversized kitchen, the media room, the gym, even at her home office. She wasn't there.

Snap ducked the sneaker she threw at him.

Rose was about to explode.

"May I just say again that I didn't sleep with her?" Snap replied, looking at her with his tousled hair and fake smile.

He never had great looks but he was charming. Rose was never one to care too much about supermodel looks, she appreciated more strength and attitude but she had to deal with that large dose of narcissism Snap never discussed with his therapist.

Rose wouldn't know how to play the victim if she was one. A fiercely intelligent, blazing eyes, big city girl media executive, and she knew when she had enough - which was that very same moment.

"Okay, right. Your receptionist needs to work until 3 in the morning?"

"A bunch of us were working all night, she just wanted to hang out."

Rose stopped pacing.

"Okay, then swear on my life that you didn't sleep with her - come on, go ahead."

Snap looked at her and started opening his mouth, but stopped.

She threw the other sneaker at him, which he ducked as well.

"SERIOUSLY, SNAP?? YOUR RECEPTIONIST? THAT FAKE-BOOBS, FILLED-LIPS, G-STRING STICKING OUT??"

Rose quickly gathered some of Snap's things.

"See? This was why I didn't marry you. This is why I told you never to give up your house. I knew it. Inside, somehow I knew this."

Snap raised his hand.

"First of all, I did not sleep with her and secondly, we've been having problems for a while. You don't want to deal with that, I know, but we have... so let's not make this about someone else!"

Rose shot a "are you freaking kidding me?" stare at him.

"Oh, I am well aware we've had problems for over a year. If I work a little too much I never stop hearing about it but if you work too much, maestro, it's for the sake of your 'music'"."

"Come on, Rose, you cut 75 trailers this year! You even have a cutting room in the house, you sleep with your phone! The side of your bed is like a work station..."

Rose zoned out while her boyfriend kept listing the excuses why it was totally understandable for him to look female attention elsewhere. She felt like it was not even worth it to keep hearing back for any suitable explanation he could provide as a path for reconciliation.

The truth was, she didn't even care anymore. She cut him short:

"You absolutely slept with her! Stop trying to explain. It's official. This is over! You gotta get your clothes and all your crap and.... just get out."

She was literally shooing him out of the room.

"Hey! I thought you wanted me to get my clothes!"

She backed him out the door and down the stairs while replying:

"You know what I really think, Snap? I don't think you ever really loved me. I think you loved the idea of you and me, but not so much me. Not really."

He kept walking but had the nerve to get back at her.

"I don't even have an idea of what that means, Rose. Except that you are criticizing the way I loved you. I did the best I could. Is anyone good for that job?"

Rose felt not only the punch of that, but also a second punch when she realized he used the past tense - he didn't love her anymore. Same as she didn't love him either. Perhaps she never did.

She wasn't sure if she was relieved at all about it.

She pushed Snap out the front door tossing him his keys: "I'll send you your things."

Snap looked at her dumbfounded, as in "are you really sending me away in my boxers and shirt?" kinda way, and told her:

"You know you do this, right? You screw up every single relationship you've been in. It's what you do."

She felt her blood boiling and slammed the door on his face.

While she was running up the stairs, she couldn't help but hear Snap's voice yelling loudly:

"SOMETHING ABOUT YOU DOESN'T REALLY WANT TO BE A COUPLE! NOT REALLY! YOU RESIST IT... IN YOUR OWN WAY!"

The freaking nerve of this knucklehead. Mounting a show in front of the poor gardeners, but he didn't seem to care, since he kept on, yelling up to her bedroom window:

"AND IT'S HARD TO DETECT HOW YOU EVEN DO IT BECAUSE NOBODY IS AS SMART AS YOU, SO YOU'RE HARD TO CATCH AT IT, BUT IT ALWAYS SURFACES AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!"

She reached her window and opened it, looking down at him.

"What happens? Would you be so kind to elaborate?"

"Things end. Just like you knew they would. Look, you know how I feel about you, there is nobody like you, but you don't want to be what I need... Well, not what I need, you know what I mean!"

Rose looked down with a expression of disgust in her face. This freaking selfish prick.

"I would never cheat on you. Not under any conditions."

And that was true. She'd rather end a relationship before cheating on someone else.

"And neither would I. Okay? Look at me, Rosie, I'm sweating like a damned pig and look at you, you're the only woman on earth who breaks with her boyfriend and doesn't shed a single tear. That should mean something, don't you think so?"

Not him saying that.

"So I am cursed because I don't need you enough and WHY DOES IT BUG YOU SO MUCH THAT I CANNOT CRY???"

"I didn't say you don't need me enough although that's probably true too."

Ouch, not heartburn right now, Rose thought and started rubbing her chest.

"Ahhh esophageal spasm. Big one... ow! I'll be fine", she assured him.

"I know. I was thinking about me."

Rose sighed trying to control herself.

"Snap, it's over so just let's be honest with each other. Just tell me. Did you sleep with her?"

He remained silent.

"Just say it. What's the difference at this point? Why keep torturing me? Just put me out of my misery", Rose kept rubbing her chest while looking at him, as encouraging to tell her the truth.

Snap looked beaten and said: "Okay. Yes, okay, I slept with her. Are you happy now? Been sleeping with her, she says she is in love with me, I am not proud of this..."

Rose caught a glimpse of her gardener looking over at Snap, shaking his head with a "what a freaking schmuck" expression on his face.

That's the last thing she saw before running back to the stairs.

Snap looked as dumbfounded as she expected when her front door opened and she questioned him, trying to be as calm as she could handle at that very point.

"Did you say I AM HAPPY?"

"I didn't mean that! You get me nuts then I say things I don't really mean."

She couldn't believe he didn't have the guts to end the relationship without cheating. She wasn't a genius in love things related, but for her, cheating was not acceptable.

"You know what cheating is, Snap? It's just a freaking coward way of breaking up. It's unkind because it makes everyone involved to feel cheap and crazy. It's a terrible way to end up things because that's who I'll always think of you. Not as the guy I spent three years with and went to Hawaii with and took cooking lessons with... You will be always and forever be the asshole cheating prick that lied and nothing you ever say or do from now on will ever change my mind about you."

"Okay." It was Snap's sole reply, as just to say something, not really caring about what Rose was saying.

"And the fact that in this fight, you made this about me and not you makes 'asshole' the nicest thing I can ever say about you."

Snap replied to her:

"No matter what you think and I know you have a very high opinion of yourself - this isn't all me. And when you're not in such a rage, you'll know it to be true too."

He really was such an asshole.

"Yeah" Rose asserted, "Maybe when the rage subsides and I stop having visions of you two together... I might see your side."

She started walking away from him, but without even saying a word, Rose turned back at him making a fist and with all the energy of her 5 ft 2 inches, punched him in the face twice.

Snap was taller and heavier, but he wasn't expecting her to punch him and it seemed also that even with all her workaholic ways, she was the only one using that gym room, especially her punching bag. Snap lost his balance and fell on his ass.

Rose went back to the house, out of breath, feeling the adrenaline pumping all around her body. She was jumping up and down out of frustration and let out a scream.

"Is this a bad time?" she heard the voice of Kaydel, her assistant coming from the kitchen, and turned around to see her holding a notebook and a pen.

"No, I'm just flipping out a little. Fuck! I am alright. Shit! I'm okay. What's up?"

Fortunately, Rose was often saved by her unique ability to change subjects with lightning speed and the presence of her assistant looking for her would mean work was calling and right now she needed to focus on something else.

"Finn needs you."

Kaydel mentioned a member of Rose's team who was in the cutting room and she immediately went there to help him as needed, her mind leaving Snap and his asshole ways behind, who probably was still sore or even already getting on his car, leaving for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest here: at first I was tempted to use both Poe and Finn as the exes but I'd rather want them as part of Rose and Rey's story, so that's why I used Beaumont and Snap for that purpose.


	3. i live as i choose or i will not live at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose talks to her team about taking time off for the holidays. Then while browsing on vacation places, finds a place to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep this story in the same time period as the movie, where social media wasn't still a big thing but people had Internet and Blackberry phones. The reason why it's because it keeps some of the activities still applicable - as them going to rent movies instead of checking them on Netflix. Perhaps I am being lazy, but I think it adds some romanticism to it.
> 
> Chapter title from Free To Decide by The Cranberries.

"Is it better?" Rose asked.

Finn replied: "Yes, your changes were good. I just need you to sign off on it so I can get it over to the studio. They want it on the air tomorrow."

  
Rose's cutting room was originally her guest house, that had been turned into a working space for her media business. A lot of videotapes and DVD's had been stacked against the wall. 

  
Rose mood had switched into business mode the moment Kaydel mentioned Finn needed her for work purposes. However, there was a little nagging voice in her head, repeating word by word what her ex had just mentioned a few moments ago.

  
She was going over some additional changes and smiled when Finn worked his magic on the movie trailer they had to deliver as expected.

  
"It finally looks like a hit."

  
Finn turned around and showed her a big, bright smile: "And that's why they pay you the big bucks."

  
Rose smiled while Finn continued adding the finishing touches to the trailer and Kaydel was working on her laptop. 

  
They were such responsible and brilliant collaborators she could trust, around her same age. 

  
"Rose?"

  
She got lost looking by the window where she could see her amazing pool and the patio umbrellas aside. The perfect image for some R&R. Something she needed desperately.

  
She needed to get away.

  
"Yes?"

  
Kaydel repeated: "We were just asking if you wanted us to add anything else."

  
"No, we're good. We're done!" replied Rose, a little bit over-enthusiastic.

  
She added, impulsively:

  
"Hey. Why don't we take off for a few weeks?"

  
Finn laughed. 

  
"Yeah right."

  
Rose stared back at him.

  
"You are not kidding!" Finn replied with a surprised expression on his face.

  
"I'm not kidding. Everyone else in town takes off for Christmas."

  
Kaydel frowned saying: "But you always say this is our busiest..."

  
"I know, but we've got 20 people in the office. They can handle things for a few weeks."

  
Finn looked at her as if she had grown two heads suddenly.

  
"You'll let them handle things?"

  
Rose started pacing back and forth, while she rubbed her chest.

  
"I think I gotta get out of town. I need some peace and quiet... or whatever it is people go away for. You know what I really want to do? I want to eat carbs without wanting to kill myself."

  
Finn and Kaydel kept looking at her, in a puzzled way.

  
"I want to read a book. Not a magazine article... an actual book. I read these reviews, I buy the books but I never read them. Ouch!" Rose kept rubbing her chest. "Did you read that article in The New York Times last Sunday? Severe stress makes women age prematurely, because the stress causes the DNA in our cells to shrink until they cannot longer replicate. So when we're stressed we look haggard. Just women... not men."

  
Finn mouthed "sorry" to Kaydel and she rolled her eyes, saying back to Rose:

  
"I think a vacation sounds like a solid idea."

  
Later at her office, Rose found it was easier said than done to wish to get away.

  
Kaydel and Finn had left already and she started googling vacation spots.

  
"Okay, where do I want to go? By myself... at Christmas... by myself, "depressed" at Christmas. All alone on vacation. Alone, alone... totally alone."

  
She stopped typing, thinking of the words she had just uttered. It sounded sad, depressing, but no tears coming.

  
She tried to cry. Her bottom lip quivered, and Rose started breathing quickly, trying to feel that unfamiliar feeling in her eyes, that burning sensation that preluded to her eyes watering... but no luck at all.

  
She focused back on her laptop screen.

  
"Worry free vacations?" she read aloud. "Good. Where's that?"

  
The screen showed "Bora Bora" images.

  
Rose tried out the thought.

  
"Kayak for one! Heck no."

  
She kept scrolling. Images from the Caribbean islands resorts showed on her screen. 

  
"Caribbean? I can't. All couples and kids... which I do not have."

  
She kept browsing until she saw "vacation rentals". She liked that idea. Going to a place somewhere, disappear for a few weeks, where nobody know her? 

  
Good.

  
Rose started reading aloud.

  
"Where do you want to go on your next vacation? Three clicks is all it takes to Search, Select and Contact your perfect vacation home exchange partner. Click here and pick a country."

Rose clicked and a full page of country names showed up, from Albania to Zanzibar.

  
Which country would she like to go to?

  
A flash went through her mind thinking of the trailer she had just worked on, where the Big Ben was part of the scenery.

  
England!

  
She selected England, but then a full page of names of towns and cities showed up.

  
"Seriously?"

  
She randomly picked Cotswold. The description did sound quite impressive: "Barn converted to modern house in beautiful Cotswold." She liked the sound of that, "Cotswold". 

  
Unfortunately, she might as well save herself the trouble and stay at home. The photo of the house in Cotswold looked quite ordinary, like a house in the Valley.

  
She picked another random town. The description read: "Isolated country house with distant views."

  
"I could do isolated!"

  
Her enthusiasm was short-lived.

  
"Oy that looks like The Shining."

  
She quickly clicked on another town.

  
Just by reading the description, Rose felt it was soothing in some way:

  
"Christmas in the country. A fairy tale English cottage set in a tranquil country garden. Snuggle up by the old brick fireplace and enjoy a glowing fire and a cup of cocoa. An enchanting oasis of tranquility in a quiet English hamlet just forty minutes from exciting London."

  
She clicked on the picture and if she was enchanted with the description, the image captivated her.

  
It seemed that the expression "third time's charm" was right.

  
She smiled while she sent a message to the owner:

>   
>  _"I'm interested in renting your house. Is it still available?"_

  
Rose thought she might go to the kitchen to fetch some water while she waited for a response, but a ping sound from her laptop made her change her mind.

  
The owner of the cottage had responded:

>   
>  _"Sorry, it's only available for home exchange."_

  
Rose read the last bit louder that she meant to.

“Home exchange?” 

She received another message, as if the sender had guessed the question in her mind.

>   
>  _"We switch houses, cars, everything. I haven't done it before but friends of mine have. It's supposed to be great. Where are you?"_

Rose typed back: _"L.A."_

She received a message back, almost instantly. 

> _"I've never been there but always wanted to go. I'm Rey, by the way. I'm very normal. Neat freak. Healthy. Non-smoker. Single."_

Rose read Rey's message and wrote back to her:

> _"Hi, Rey. I'm Rose. Must say, your house looks idyllic. Just what I need."_

> _"Thank you, Rose. What does your place look like? I don't need much... just love the idea of being six thousand miles from here."_

Rose chuckled at that. She could have said just the same.

> _"I totally get that. My place is nice --- little bigger than yours."_

> _"Not hard to be."_

Rose smiled. Then thought of something she wanted to ask:

> _"Can I ask you one thing?"_

> _"Sure."_
> 
> _"Are there any men in your town?"_
> 
> _"Honestly?"_
> 
> _"Yes."_
> 
> _"Zero."_

Rose thought it was the perfect place.

"When can I come?", she added.

Some dots on her screen seemed to indicate Rey kept typing her answer for a while.

> _"Tomorrow's too soon?"_

Rose was not the most impulsive person in the world - as a matter of fact, she considered herself to be quite cautious on her decision making and always having a keeping cool approach.

But she was so fed up and needed a change, so she replied to Rey:

> _"Tomorrow's perfect, actually."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was quite fun to write because in the movie we see them both and can witness both reactions but I wanted to keep the POV focused on Rose. We will see next more details on how Rey saw the communication with Rose from her side.


	4. how are things on the west coast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is looking forward to a dready holiday season after what transpired with Beaumont but a message on her laptop changes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, seeing what we saw on last episode with Rose but now from Rey's POV. I added a few details on her and definitely looking forward to see how she finds herself in L.A.!
> 
> Loving so much the comments and feedback I've gotten, thank you so much, it's been a hard time during the last few days but working on this little story has helped me so much as well as hearing back from all of you. 
> 
> Chapter title from The Heinrich Maneuver by Interpol.

It had been a disastrous day, and to top it off, she had run out of her favourite tea - Cranberry Raspberry Elderflower variety.

She loved having a cup of tea before bed. She chose another variety while she pour water on her kettle.

Rey looked at the mirror passing by and saw her face. She looked completely wiped out. She had been crying since the moment she stepped into her house and saw her enthusiastic dog, BB-8, barking at her. 

For a moment she contemplated the idea of going to town to get some of that specific tea, but discarded it immediately. By then the store should be closed and there was already a light snow falling, as she could see through her window. And she was already wearing her pyjamas, thank you very much.

While she was pouring herself some tea after turning off the stove, she heard a ping coming from her laptop.

"Renting my house?", she asked aloud while reading the message she had just received.

Rey immediately replied explaining that her house was only available for home exchange. She imagined not everyone would be familiar with this scheme, so she followed with a message explaining what home exchange would entail, and also asked where the other person was located, for good measure.

"Please say America, please say America" she muttered to herself while she was waiting for a reply.

She had never done the home exchange before, but from conversations with mates at work it had sounded like a good scheme to try out.

It would also mean a good prospect for the holidays, as well. To be able to see other places, explore new things, and she had never travelled before to America, so she hoped the place to go would be at least a good thousand miles away - as if distance would help to drive her sorrows away from her life.

She saw the answer and she couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Jackpot!" she enthusiastically shouted when she read "L.A." on her screen.

Rey wiped her tears while she replied introducing herself and mentioning how much she was looking forward to go to California.

"...healthy, non-smoker, single." she hit Send while muttering to herself: "and I hate my horrible life."

The other gal was called Rose. After exchanging pleasantries, they talked about their places and Rey immediately mentioned her lovely pet that would be included on the exchange, but Rose didn't seem to mind at all.

Rey couldn't help but feel like she was quite lucky when Rose described her home which was close to a palace, compared to the size of her cottage.

But it seemed Rose didn't mind at all, especially since she seemed eager to be away for a bit as well, to have a change of scenery.

She chuckled at Rose's question about if there were any men in her town. "Zero" was her immediate answer.

However, Rey started hesitating at Rose's next question.

> "When can I come?"

The sooner, the better.

Would she sound too desperate?

Would tomorrow be too soon?

After a few moments of doubt, she clicked Send.

She knew she was being impulsive, but it seemed Rose was being impulsive too since she approved of her idea.

The following hours were hectic and crazy.

They had agreed on two weeks, starting the next day. Of course there was a set of forms to fill out, paperwork, card info, etc but they were on with the plan!

She thought maybe her future self would wonder what had gotten into her to jump into a plane and leave everything behind during the holidays.

She remembered one of the wise quotes her foster mother, Maz, had told her when she arrived to her house in Takodana Place all those years ago.

She was just a frightened orphan, always feeling out of place, like she didn’t belong anywhere.

_“The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead.”_

She knew all about waiting. And perhaps Beaumont had come into her life to mess it all, but at least she knew herself to be patient. Like she had always been while at the orphanage she had spend some time on, making scratches on the wall counting the days until someone would come and give her a place in their lives.

The plane was boarding and Rey was making her way through the Coach section to find her seat. 

It was in the middle of the three seats portion of seats. The seats on both sides were still empty.

Rey settled into the center seat, when she looked up and saw a really good looking guy looking at the seat right next to her.

She couldn't believe her good luck. The guy, who was tall and had luscious brown hair smiled at her. Rey smiled back.

However, her excitement was short-lived when the gorgeous guy was joined by his beautiful tall glamorous girlfriend who pointed him to the next row and smiled to Rey as well.

She sighed while two very nice elder ladies stopped at Rey's row and squeezed into the empty seats on both sides knocking her around a bit.

"I'm sorry, m'dear, are you okay?", one of them asked her while the other blurted out a heartfelt apology too.

She nodded smiling softly to them while she heard her phone beeping.

It was a text from guess who. Beaumont.

> "Heard you have left for holiday in Lotus Land. First vacation in four years is turning point. I salute you. How do I reach you? Beaumont."

The freaking audacity.

Rey closed her eyes, trying to find willpower. Her eyes went without meaning to to the line _"How do I reach you?"_ She sighed while writing back:

_"Dear Beaumont..."_

"WTF, Rey?" she muttered to herself while deleting the "Dear" out of her message.

> "Beaumont, we both know I need to fall out of love with you. Would be great if you would let me try. Rey."

She hit Send after deleting the "xx" she had added before typing her name.

The lady sitting on her left had been reading over her shoulder and patted Rey's arm. Rey just smiled softly.

It seemed all her rush before the flight took a toll on her since she spent most of the flight asleep. The ladies were really kind to tap on her shoulder softly whenever the flight attendant brought on their meals and drinks, something she really appreciated. Her upbringing had taught her not to waste any free food at all (though people might argue she had paid for that already in the flight ticket!).

After landing and passing through the U.S. Customs Office, everything went like a blur until she was sitting in the backseat of a taxi.

On her way to Rose's place from the airport, she was truly surprised.

She was in total awe looking around while the taxi was driving through Sunset Boulevard. 

Rey was looking out the open window like a little girl, with her hair let loose and blowing. She would normally wear her hair on a three-buns top knot, but she felt like wearing it loose for a change.

She never thought there could be so much sunshine in any place during winter time. And by her look of awe, she was loving it.

But the surprises were not done yet for the day.

When the taxi pulled away, she found herself in front of Rose's Brentwood house, outside the gate, holding her one smallish suitcase. It was obvious she was overdressed for a warm winter day in L.A. and she was already feeling like taking her coat off immediately.

Since the sun was shining brightly on her, she chose to stand beneath an orange tree while she was looking through the gate at Rose 's spread.

"Holy shit" Rey told to herself.

She pressed a button on the call box then, ready to face what would be home for the next two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Rey is ready to be away for the next two weeks in sunny California! Next we will find out how Rose experiences her arrival to the UK!
> 
> I love that tea - Twinings Cranberry Raspberry Elderflower - BTW, but it's hard to find in the States.


	5. destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose arrives to the UK and tries to find her way around Rey's cottage and the small town nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we see Rose getting to the UK and to Rey's little Surrey village. It's interesting how at first things might look exciting but old patterns come back and try to discourage us and go back to business as usual!
> 
> Chapter title from Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

Rose took a Pepcid AC and then drank some water. She closed the window shade while she rubbed her chest.

She looked around her First Class seat, where a stack of books was located aside the issue of Harper's Bazaar was lying on her lap. Some might say she was going to be away for a year by the amount of books she took with her.

The previous hours went like in a blur, while she made all the arrangements necessary for her trip.

She definitely needed some rest.

She pulled her comforter and adjusted her pillow. But suddenly, she thought she heard a beat and she lifted her eye shades to her forehead, staring straight up at the plane's ceiling while a voice in her head that sounded quite similar to the typical movie trailer guy's started saying:

_"Rose Tico is proud to present - "Her Life". She had it all. The job, the house, the guy. This holiday season find out what Rose doesn't have."_

She breathed out, trying to shut the voice out while snapping her eye shades back over her eyes.

She could barely have some rest over the next few hours.

The UK Customs Office stamped her passport at Heathrow and he passed it back to Rose. She barely smiled, trying to fight a yawn wearing her oversized sunglasses.

She tried to get some sleep on her way to Surrey, but she felt as if it was like a few minutes when the driver on the Mercedes Benz car she was on slowed to a stop and turned to the backseat, asking her:

"Miss? Miss?"

Rose jumped, lifting her eye shades.

"We're here."

She lowered the window letting in the cold air and looked out at a snow covered stonewall.

"This can't be it." said Rose, disoriented.

The driver pointed the other way. "It's just down that lane, but I'll never be able to turn at the other end. Think you can make it from here?"

Rose squinted trying to see how long the lane was.

"No" she replied.

Driver didn't budge and next thing Rose found herself standing by the road while the Mercedes pulled away. There she was then, wearing heels, jeans, shearling coat, a long red scarf, a Balenciaga bag, a carry on and a huge black Tumi suitcase. She had no other choice than tossing her scarf over her shoulder, while she popped the handle on her suitcase and began dragging it behind her, down the snow covered lane. 

It was harder than she thought. She skidded and almost fell, but regained her balance.

However, a clump of snow fell from a tree branch, hitting her smack on the head.

"Thank you!", Rose exclaimed loudly.

In the middle of the road she found a elder couple and asked them ton make sure she was on her correct path to Rosehill Cottage. They told her to cross the bridge and keep walking until the end of the road.

It was not a short path, to be honest and she kept questioning her choices of wearing heels at every step she took.

Her Manolos were covered with snow by the time she arrived at Rey's little gate, out of breath. Rose wiped snow from the stone wall to reveal the house number. She looked ahead and saw the tiny cottage, nestled under snow covered branches.

"Here I am!", Rose sighed.

She opened the gate, making the bell on it ring while she dragged her things up to the front door. She lifted a flower pot and found a key, as Rey had told her.

Rose inserted the key and when she opened the door, she was greeted by Rey's dog, BB-8. 

She turned on the lights while petting the dog, looked around the cottage.

Rey wasn't kidding when she said it was small.

She went upstairs and found the charming bedroom with pitched ceilings and tiny bathroom. Downstairs it was the cramped kitchen and cozy little living room. That was it.

"What am I doing here?", she asked to herself.

BB-8 looked at her, while he was wigging his tail enthusiastically.

First things first.

Rose finished unpacking, trying to squeeze one more thing into Rey's teeny tiny little closet. She finally got it in and slammed the door closed. 

Now the big question was what to do with her empty suitcase. She rolled it into the bed.

"Okay. Now what?", she said with one of her hands on her hip and the other on the bed rail.

She went to the bathroom and placed her toiletries. 

The space was really small.

"Well, that will be interesting!" Rose exclaimed at looking at the small bathtub, and couldn't avoid thinking of her oversized jacuzzi back at home.

After that nap on the back of the Mercedes and the exertion from her uncomfortable walk to reach the cottage, Rose didn't feel like sleeping.

She looked through the window and noticed it was getting dark even when it wasn't that late.

Perhaps she should venture to the nearby town to get something to eat.

She went downstairs and put on her coat, and grabbed the car keys on the side door table.

"I can do this, I can drive on the wrong side of the road. And the wrong side of the car. Stay focused." Rose told herself while minutes later, she was behind the wheel of Rey's red Mini Cooper car.

Things were flying by fast and the trees on the side of the road felt way too close for her comfort.

Then a car was coming from the other side. Rose felt scared while saying:

"Please do not hit me!"

She made it unscathed, though the other driver blared the horn loudly at her while passing by her side.

"Okay, I hate this!", she loudly acknowledged.

She kept driving and when she looked aside to find her way on the map, she lifted her eyes and a lorry truck appeared from nowhere.

She gasped.

"Oh God. Oh no, oh no, oh no..."

She shrieked loudly while shutting her eyes and grasping firmly with her gloved hands on the steering wheel.

The loud sound of the horn from the lorry truck as it was passing by indicated she had miraculously made it unscathed again.

She made it finally to the town street but whoa, it was damn hard to make the turn from the left and in such narrow streets!

A few shoppers browsing past local shops watched the Mini car fish tailing into the street.

And a freaking cyclist was coming on her way to add more challenges on her!

"OI! WATCH OUT MISS!" she could hear the cyclist yelled at her while she was freaking trying to avoid hitting something or someone.

"I AM SORRY!!" she yelled quite ashamed and finally could make the car stop at the side of the road.

For once, Rose was glad California had such wide streets and no snow to worry about.

As she parked the car and got out, she grabbed her chest to catch her breath.

"I need a drink" she said, half-relieved she made it in one piece.

She looked around. There was a pub, but perhaps was a little bit to step on one? And she gotta admit she preferred to get some rest back at the cottage.

She saw the small grocery store and as she was heading towards, she looked left to cross the street.

She started walking without noticing there was a car coming from the right that almost hit her.

The driver tapped the horn and she leaped out of the way.

As there had been a lot of strong emotions, Rose didn't care while she was walking around the aisles of the small, very English local grocery store while drinking from a bottle of wine. 

"LAAAAST CHRISTMAS I GAVE YOU MY HEAAAART, AND THE VERY NEXT DAY, YOU GAVE IT AWAAAAY..."

Some typical Christmas music was playing in the background while she was loading up her cart with fresh baguettes, pastries, smoked salmon, local cheeses, mincemeat pies and different sort of snacks.

She also got a good dose of anti-acids for good measure.

The clerk was a middle-aged chubby lady, who was smiling broadly while ringing up Rose's goodies.

"Someone's having a party tonight!", she indicated with a big smile.

Rose chuckled, joining the clerk's festive remark.

"Oh, yeah!" was her reply before taking another swig out of the wine bottle.

Later that night, her version of a party was being comfortably resting on Rey's bed, wearing her pajamas, a big sweater, a wool hat and her scarf, eating mincemeat pies and watching Friends on a small TV set Rey had in her bedroom. She popped a Pepcid AC in her mouth and washed it down with wine. 

Suddenly, the Friends episode she was watching cut to a commercial and the trailer she had just worked on before leaving for vacation came on.

She gasped and BB-8, who had been seating on the floor watching, raised his head.

"This Christmas, Columbia Pictures is proud to present..." 

Rose watched, mouthing the words. Then at the end - the movie title appeared twice as big and in red letters.

"And that's why I make the big bucks." she told to BB-8 in a reassuring mode.

She went down the stairs after the episode ended with the dog, and she hit her head on the low beam.

"Ouch!"

It was freezing.

Totally opposite to the weather she was used to during winter!

She started a fire in the living room fireplace, and placed back the metal rail enjoying how the heat was slowly spreading through the small room.

It was already time to go to bed but jet lag was telling her she wasn't sleepy yet.

Rose rubbed her chest and looked around as if looking for what else to do with her time.

With her glass of wine in hand, she walked around looking at the bookshelves Rey had, looking over their titles. There were so many of them.

As she was sitting by the breakfast table, combing her hair, she didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was getting bored already.

She got what she wanted - to get away - and now what? It seemed she hadn't gotten to that part yet, which was slowly freaking her out.

For someone who was quite organized, the self-doubt was slowly creeping out on her.

She walked to Rey's music player and put on a CD. Music might help.

"JEAAAALOUSY, TURNING SAINTS INTO THE SEA, SWIMMING THROUGH SICK LULLABIES...."

She was glad Rosehill Cottage had no nearby neighbors who could complain about her blasting music at this ungodly hour and above all, her singing aloud the lyrics of the song.

However, the relief was just temporary.

A few moments later, sleep hadn't arrived yet but the doubt of what on earth she had done was already nagging her.

She tried to read something that could make her sleepy, resting over the couch and BB-8 sitting next above the coffee table.

She sighed on discomfort and noticed BB-8's attentively staring on her.

She started a staring contest that she won again Rey's pet.

"You blinked! Gotcha!" she told BB-8 and then laughed at herself.

She was being ridiculous and all this scheme had been a crazy idea.

Rose went upstairs and tossed her suitcase over the bed, while she started throwing back her clothes.

She would go back home and next time, she would think things better.

By the time she finished getting everything ready for her return, she looked at the clock on Rey's bedroom. It was 2 am and she wasn't sleepy yet. She was lying wide awake in Rey's small double bed and not even a little tired.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline of all that had happened what was keeping her awake. Or her thoughts. 

It was okay. She'd be back home as soon as possible and focus again on work and try to move on.

Suddenly, a loud knocking on her front door made her rise quickly from the bed and run downstairs, while BB-8 started barking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to use that song since it's the one Amanda sings aloud in the original movie lol and it also made sense to what Rose is going through. Also that knock on the door might change her mind of running back to her place instead of finding herself as she might have wanted deep inside when she wanted to go away after her break-up.
> 
> And yes, mincemeat pies are a typical Christmas dessert in Britain and I miss them so much.


	6. you sat right next to me, like poetry to wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose realizes it was a terrible impulse to travel so far and prepares her suitcase. However, a knock on the door might make her change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the cliffhanger, but here we go to see who did knock on the door.
> 
> Chapter Title from I Want You by Rachael Yamagata.

"Who is it?" Rose asked aloud while she turned on the lights and walked down the stairs.

"It's me. Hurry up! It's freezing!" a man's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Rose took a couple of steps closer to the door and asked, frowning:

"Who are you?"

"Rey, open the door or I swear I'll take a leak in your f..."

The man didn't have a chance to complete his sentence since Rose quickly opened the door at that very same instant.

For a bit, she was quite surprised.

The man that was yelling just a minute ago it was a rakishly handsome guy. All twinkly eyes and ruffled red hair. He looked at her with doubt quickly showing in his eyes.

"Oh... you are not Rey", he stated, with a subtle drawl in his voice indicating he was slightly drunk "or if you are, I guess I'm much drunker than I realised!"

Rose was speechless and the guy kept talking with this exotic and pleasing concoction of helplessness and cockiness:

"I'm sorry for my profanity. I wasn't expecting... you."

She chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you either!"

"Nevertheless... may I just?"

Rose remembered his original request and moved aside.

"Oh, yeah, of course, sure, you have to um..."

"Yes, I do" the guy entered Rey's house, passing Rose and offering his hand "I'm Armitage Hux, Rey's foster brother."

Rose shook his hand.

"Oh, foster brother? I'm Rose Tico. I'm staying here."

He turned around and asked her: "Rosetico? Is that all one word?

"No, no it's not." she replied watching him disappear into the restroom.

When the restroom door shut, Rose catched herself in the mirror. She tried to fix her hair a little and tried to feign some normalcy when she heard the voice of Armitage from the restroom:

"So Rey is... where is she?"

"She didn't tell you?"

He came out of the restroom almost knocking down a lamp from the side table, while Rose was trying to fix her appearance without him noticing.

"She could have done that... but as previously stated, I'm... I've been on the..." he was placing back the lamp and Rose went ahead and clarified:

"She is in Los Angeles."

He stopped on his tracks and it was right in front of her.

He was so much taller than her (which was not hard!) but Rose thought he was even cuter the second time she saw him.

"That's not possible. Rey never goes anywhere!"

Rose laughed.

"Well, we have that in common. No, she listed this cottage in a home exchange website and I found it. We switched houses for two weeks, for the holiday. She's in my house in L.A. and I'm here" Rose replied.

He frowned, while leaning on a beam.

"People actually do that?"

"Apparently, yeah, it seems. I mean, I am right now in my pajamas!" she ended with a chuckle.

"She did ring me last night, I didn't have a chance to get back to her. Ow. I feel awful now."

He seemed a bit woozy. He added:

"Do you mind if I sit? I fell like I'm going to bump in to you."

Rose immediately assured him:

"No, no, sure... sit..."

He took a seat and Rose asked him:

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." he smiled to her. "Look, I'm sorry about the intrusion. Although it may not appear it, I am actually Rey's semi-respectable big foster brother" he continued pleased with Rose's chuckles about his words "but on the rare, or lately not so rate occasion that I frequent the local pub and get inordinately pissed, my little foster sister puts me up so I don't get behind the wheel."

Rose nodded in approval.

"Pathetic explanation, but unfortunately, it's become a bit of a routine" he looked down and sighed, then looked back at Rose as if wanting to switch the topic "So how's it going so far? I mean, up until I showed up and ruined your night."

Rose sighed, scratching her eye.

"Well, it's not going so great. Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow in the noon plane."

Armitage looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Oh. When did you get here?"

She looked at her watch and told him: "About six hours ago?"

He chuckled at her response.

"We've made a great impression on you, haven't we?"

Rose waved with her hand as dismissing that.

"No, it's not that. It's just that... you know? I'm not quite myself right now. I came here on a stupid whim. Honestly, I've never thought about anything less. It's very unlike me... and the thing is, I don't know what I'm doing here... so I thought I would go back home... where I at least know how to drive a car."

She took some air and added: "Would you like something to drink? Some water? Tea? Wine maybe?"

He pointed at Rey's kitchen.

"Methinks there's a bottle of brandy. Fancy a glass?" he said, winking.

"Uh.. sure!" 

Rose walked to the kitchen while Armitage honestly admitted: "Good. I'm really sorry but I completely forgot your name."

She looked at him arching her brows: "Rose."

"So, Rose, you're not married, are you?" Armitage asked her while she was opening the bottle.

"Why? Do I look not married?

Armitage looks genuinely flabbergasted at her response.

"No, it was just a backwards way of asking if you were married."

Rose smiled while pouring the brandy over the glasses. 

"No, not at all."

She paused trying to make sense of her response.

"I don't know what that means. I mean, no, I'm not married."

He laughed while replying: "Me neither".

"Here you go."

"Cheers" both clicked their glasses before sipping on the drink.

They looked at each other smiling after, and Armitage added, trying to smile innocently:

"So, is it horrible if I stay? I'll be gone before you even wake up. I promise you will never lay eyes on me again."

Rose wasn't sure why she didn't like that last bit about never lay eyes on him again.

"Oh... no, that's fine. Sure" she added unaffectedly. 

"Thank you" he smiled back at her.

"Let me just get you a blanket."

"It's in the cupboard there... on top of the Scrabble."

She chuckled at him while opening the door of the cupboard to get the blanket.

"So why is it that you aren't quite yourself at the moment?" he added while standing up to remove his coat.

"Oh well..." she replied while handing him the blanket "I just broke with someone... yesterday. And I guess what I was feeling was that I didn't want to be alone over the holidays and I thought if I was somewhere else, maybe I wouldn't realize I was alone but then I got here and it hit me in the face. Big surprise." 

Rose sighed a little bit embarrassed. "Bet you're glad you knocked on this door?"

"I am, actually."

"Yeah, well, sorry and good night."

Armitage looked at her.

"Sweet dreams" and he leaned over and softly kissed her lips, almost routinely.

It was just a quick kiss, and he seemed to realize what he had just done, while Rose digested it and told him:

"Do you think you could... would you mind... trying that again?"

There was certain surprise showing up at her question in his beautiful eyes, tinted in a seafoam green with a hint of grey.

He kissed her again.

Rose had a puzzled expression as Armitage's lips broke contact with hers.

"Bad?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Weird. I mean, kissing a total stranger."

She took a seat, and he followed suit.

"Really? I do it all the time."

She didn't seem to be unfazed by his frankness.

"Let me try this" and she was the one now leaning over him, initiating the kiss. He was a good kisser, but something wasn't working.

She moved and back and looked at him in the eyes.

"Maybe if I close my eyes" she whispered.

She shut her eyes, and the next thing she felt was the touch of Armitage's strong hands on both sides of her face moving her hair back, and then the soft, light contact of his lips over her closed lids. She shivered unconsciously while he kissed her mouth at first softly but gaining confidence on his kiss.

She felt her lips and mouth moved on their own accord, but suddenly moved back and told Armitage, almost out of breath:

"You know, um... given that I'm in a bit of a personal crisis and find myself in a total stranger's home in a town I can't actually remember the name of and considering you showed up and you're insanely good looking and really drunk and... probably won't remember me anyway, I'm thinking... we should have sex. If you want."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Is that a trick question?"

"I'm actually serious." Rose then added:

"And not that it matters, but I've never said anything like that in my entire life... just the whole knowing I'll never see you again is sort of exciting, right?"

He nodded, smiling while she was pulling him subtly by his tie.

"I mean, this is what a vacation is supposed to be, right? You're supposed to vacate your life. Do the unexpected." her eyes kept betraying her by looking at his lips "and you are definitely unexpected."

"This all sounded really wonderful until I became the cabana boy." he replied to her, jokingly.

She laughed. "And you're funny, which is a real bonus."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Never meet me when I'm sober."

"Deal." and without further notice, Rose leaned over him and feasted again on his lips.

His hands immediately grabbed her back to intensify the kiss, but she thought of something else.

"Also, I should warn you... I'm not very good at this." she stated.

"'This' being?"

"Um... sex." Rose added.

Armitage shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh that can't be true."

"Nevertheless, the guy I was living with, mentioned it once or twice... and a girl does not forget a comment like that. Not even me." 

To hell with Snap. She needed to focus on the gorgeous redhead sitting so close to her. She resumed kissing him but it was typical Rose, leaving little details nagging her always.

"I mean, how bad could it be? Sex is pretty basic, right?"

He chuckled in agreement.

"Am I pretty much talking you out of this?"

"Strangely, not at all." he answered his question his a soft voice that was making her legs feel weak already. He added: "how do you feel about foreplay?"

Rose whispered to with certainty: "I think it's overrated. Significantly... overrated."

He smiled in agreement.

"You are quickly becoming one of the most interesting girls I've ever met."

She leaned as to kiss him again, but instead she softly touched his lips with hers, and stood up while pulling his tie and releasing it. She gave him a seductive smile while grabbing her glass of brandy and the bottle, leading Armitage into the bedroom.

His gaze was melting her and he gave him the most enchanting smile so far of the night, while assuring her: "Look at you, you're already better than you think."

And he followed her to the bedroom.

This was not typical Rose. However, wasn't she on a streak of the same kind of decisions at least for the last few hours?

This guy was gorgeous and her night improved quite a bit since the moment he arrived. And really a great improvement, if she was being honest.

The morning light was already inundating the small kitchen while Rose was trying to figure out how the coffee maker should work.

She woke up before him and got dressed and ready for the day, but she couldn't help but look a little bit nervous when she saw him coming down the stairs.

Rose smiled back at him while he was putting on his coat.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Lost my contacts last night somehow." he said while he was fumbling with his things and pulled his glasses out of one pocket and put them on. "Much better."

"Yeah."

She continued fussing with the coffee maker.

"Can I help you with that?" he kindly offered.

"I should know how to do this..."

Armitage plugged it in.

She laughed at her own expense.

"Aaah, you have to plug them in over here..."

Armitage laughed in response. 

They were standing close to each other which was kinda uncomfortable now.

"So... Rose... I just want to..."

"Hey, listen, you don't have to worry about a thing, okay?"

He nodded, a little bit unsettled.

"Okay...."

"I mean, it was great meeting you and everything."

He replied on a serious mode:

"Definitely. And just for the record, your ex-boyfriend is, in my opinion, extremely mistaken about you."

"Yeah, well, you were drunk."

He exclaimed: "Not that drunk!"

A cellphone started ringing and Armitage said: "Oh that's mine". It was on the table, near Rose and she picked it up. She couldn't avoid looking at the screen that showed "Maisie" on it.

"It's Maisie. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look." she added, embarrassed.

Armitage turned it off and told her: "I'll call her back."

She was still embarrassed.

"Um... coffee cups" she said, opening one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Here", Armitage indicated the correct location by taking one of the hanging cups from the other wall.

"Thank you. You don't want one?"

"I should probably be going."

She probably should get going in a few minutes herself too.

Armitage seemed as he didn't want to leave just yet, since he retraced his steps and told her:

"So listen I know you're leaving and absolutely not interested in getting involved just so you know things in my life are little bit complicated and even if you were staying I can promise you wouldn't for one minute like..."

She cut him short with a friendly expression on her face.

"You really don't have to do this. Look, I'm sort of a mess in this area myself and anyway, I mean, honestly we hardly know each other."

He had a hint of a naughty look in his eyes behind the glasses.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that but I just want to assure you you're better off without me... I mean..."

"Okay."

She tried to seem cool, but her cheeks were a little bit blushed by his response about them hardly knowing each other well.

Rose didn't know if it was the thrill of a one-night thing with a stranger but she couldn't recall for the love of anything sacred having felt so good in bed for the last three years.

Perhaps Armitage was right, even when he was such a flirt, but she had to admit to herself that he was right about him not being that drunk. He showed her that more than once during last night.

"Well I don't need to go on... right. I just wanted to be sure you are okay, because somehow I tend to hurt women simply by being myself, so..."

"I'm not going to fall in love with you, I promise." she told him aloud, in a convincing voice.

"Okay. Nicely put. Thank you."

"No, I mean, it's just that I know myself. I'm not even sure I'm able to fall in love. Not like the way other people do." she sighed, "how's that for something to admit?"

"Well, like I said, Most Interesting Girl award."

"I'm going to try to see that as a compliment"

"You should, absolutely."

He walked to the door and grabbed his scarf.

"Well, utter honesty. Very refreshing. Well, you probably won't be hearing from me because even if you wanted it to and you clearly don't, I have the classic male problem of no follow through. Absolutely never remember calling after a date.... but since this wasn't a date, I guess I'm off the hook."

"Exactly."

He walked back to the kitchen where Rose was still standing by the coffee maker.

"But what if I wanted to call you?"

She didn't know what to say.

"Right... sorry, apparently not the right thing to say at all. Well, if your flight is cancelled or for some reason you change your mind, I'm having dinner with some friends at the pub tonight and if not then..." he paused, looking at her with eyes shining in such a way that Rose felt like she should not let him go "well, you are lovely." 

"So are you." she replied with a soft smile.

He thought she was lovely.

Rose kept unaware of her surroundings while she was standing on the line of passengers, already at Heathrow airport a few hours later, thinking of him.

She tried to discard her thoughts, while the agent in latex gloves was checking her suitcase. Then the trailer voice appeared again on her head, saying:

_"Rose wasn't looking for love. But that doesn't mean it didn't find her."_

"Very well, ma'am, you're good to go."

The officer's voice brought her back to reality and she realized her suitcase had passed inspection. She moved along in line.

_"I'm having dinner with some friends at the pub tonight..."_

She thought of Armitage and his invitation.

The pub was smoky, noisy and packed a little bit too tight later that night. Hux walked to the crowded pub with his face red from the cold, scarf around his neck and looked around, as if he were looking for someone. There was some disappointment in his face that he managed to switch it into brightening when he found that his friends had already arrived and they were waiting for him, sitting at a top table in the back. He greeted them as he took a seat. He looked dashing, and as he took off his scarf, he looked up and finally saw her.

No ticket change penalty fee would ever be worth the look on his eyes when he turned around and saw Rose sitting at a corner table, looking really nice and wearing a turquoise top, with a glass of wine in front of her, smiling back at him and casually waving her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Rose faces her impulses more than she wishes to, but we can see she was truly impressed with Hux so she made up her mind and decided to stay on as she originally meant to!
> 
> Next we will see what's Rey up to in California!


	7. before I let you get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey explores her new surroundings and makes new acquaintances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Been working on this chapter but Winter Storm got in my way. Doing well, though it's been a little bit crazy.  
> Now we see what's Rey been up to, and who she meets after arriving to California!
> 
> Chapter Title from Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet.

  
"Rey?"

She heard a voice from the other side of the call box.

"Yes, I'm here. Hello!" she replied getting too close to the box.

"Hi! Come in!"

Rey tried pushing on the gate when suddenly it automatically swung open.

"Sorry", she leaned back to the call box.

A wind greeted her as she carried her suitcase up the gravel driveway. 

The front door opened and a guy appeared in front of her.

"Hi, are you Kaydel?"

Rey asked timidly.

The guy laughed.

"Hell no! I'm better looking!" he said with his hand on his chest as if being offended. "Hi, I'm Finn!" he walked towards Rey to shake her hand and help her with her suitcase while he clarified:

"I work with Rose. Kaydel is Rose's assistant but she had a last-minute appointment with the dentist. Come on in!"

As Rey entered the house, she was taking all in, the beautiful decor, the large generous rooms. Her mind was blown.

The guy named Finn added: "Since your plane was late I'm afraid I have to leave shortly too but no worries, Kaydel made you this binder, it explains how everything in the house works."

Rey took the binder Finn gave her.

"Oh, no problem, appreciate it!"

"It has the instructions for the alarm, the password, the gate code... she also added speed dial numbers for the police, gardeners, pool man, housekeeper and her number is there too. I wrote mine below in case you need something!"

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it! Exterior lights and sprinklers go on automatically so don't worry about that. What am I missing?" he looked up as if trying to search on his memory "oh yes! the remotes and the car keys are right there in the side table."

He might have seen her puzzled face since he added:

"Don't worry, Peanut. It's only a house. It's easier than it looks. Shoot. Sorry for calling you Peanut, is that alright?"

Rey just nodded smiling, seeing how concerned he was after his blunder.

He left shortly afterwards, not before assuring she could call him in case she needed anything and mentioning something about a guy named Poe who would show up later during the day to pick up some stuff from Rose's ex-boyfriend.

Rey placed her things by the door and immediately checked out the house. 

Aware that she was on her own, she literally darted in and out of each of the rooms screaming for joy. 

The living room was like out of a decor magazine. A huge space elegantly decorated, with a beautiful fireplace and several seats around the space, with beautiful art hung on the opposite wall.

The outside pool made her jump. The weather was really delightful to make sure she could use it during her stay.

The kitchen was fantastic, and she couldn't help to notice the kitchen was so large that her cottage could fit in it.

She kept walking and found the media room with a huge screen and lots of DVDs on the wall, to choose at her delight. She shrieked with delight, and couldn't believe her luck.

There was a fully equipped gym room too. She went back to look again, as if she couldn't believe it.

She ran up the stairs, and she gasped when she entered to the luxuriously large bedroom.

Rey shrieked with gusto when she checked out the oversized bathroom with a jacuzzi.

She was delighted when she opened the door into a dream closet, insanely big. 

She couldn't help it. She jumped into the huge bed.

Oh boy, she really was loving this place so far.

Rey only hoped Rose was pleased with her small, but cozy cottage. At one point, while she immediately tested the waters of Rose's pool as the sun was setting on a balmy breezy winter day in Los Angeles, she felt this exchange might have been not exactly equal for both.

After taking a shower and changing, Rey was scanning the wall of DVD movies at her disposal... there were so many of them! She was barefoot, wearing a light cardigan, a blouse and a pair of jeans with her hair still slightly damp, but arranged in a half ponytail. 

"Oh, that's intense." she said aloud when she saw a basket full of remote controls and all the electronic equipment below the huge wall TV screen.

Rey tried not to feel intimidated and pulled the binder that Finn had given her.

At that moment, the phone rang.

She walked and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Then she noticed "FRONT GATE" was showing on the phone ID screen.

"Oh no. Gate?"

Rey thumbed frantically through the binder, while she hoped whoever was calling was patient.

Then the phone rang again and she finally found how to reply.

"I'm sorry. Hello, I'm here. Can you hear me?" she spoke, eagerly.

"Hey, it's Ben. Rose?"

A male voice was heard from the call box.

"No, I'm sorry. Rose's not here, I'm afraid. I'm trying to figure out how to open the gate..." Rey replied while trying to follow the instructions from the binder and accidentally she pressed the wrong button and it sounded like a number on speed dial was being dialed.

"Oh, fuck!" she blurted out without meaning to, after finding the right button to press to open the gate.

"Very nice" she heard a chuckle and the voice from the other side replying.

"If you heard that, I'm terribly sorry!!" she immediately said to the receiver before hanging up and walking towards the entrance.

She put on her trainers and opened the door.

There was a tall guy driving an Audi convertible car with the roof open, who was getting out the car. He was driving with a beautiful brunette woman who was talking in her mobile phone while there was some beautiful music playing in the car audio.

"Hi" she went outside, still blushing out for her previous blunder. The afternoon breeze started blowing her hair.

"Hi" the guy replied to her with a smile. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm new at the gate thing" she replied still so worried.

"It's okay, it was pretty funny." 

He was quite tall. She herself was not that short, but he was as tall as Armitage. He had a short mane of dark, luscious hair that stood out against his pale complexion, and he was wearing a navy blue blazer with a soft, yellow shirt and navy blue trousers. He had an attractive, young man's face with a sheepish smile but quite an intense gaze.

"I am Ben. I work with Poe, and he was supposed to come and pick up a couple of things from Snap, Rose's ex-boyfriend but he asked me if I could stop by."

"Oh, right, right."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Rose is in England, actually... on holiday. I'm staying here for two weeks while she is away."

The wind blew even stronger, and Rey felt something getting into her right eye.

"Ouch" she immediately tried to remove it with her right hand with little success.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just something went into my eye" she moved her head back to try to get some loose hairs out of her way.

"Oh I hate that, let me see."

He bent down moving closer to her and told her:

"Yes, you have something in your eyelash. Do you want me to remove it?

"Okay, yes."

Ben moved closer, his hand raising towards her, while assuring her with a soothing voice:

"Yes, Santa Anas."

"Pardon?" she said while his fingers softly stroke her face lifting her eyelid to remove the particle on her eyelash.

"The wind... it's what makes it so warm this time of year. Legend has it, when the Santa Anas blow, all bets are off, anything can happen."

Rey liked that, and confidently said:

"Good day to arrive, then."

Ben replied with an expression of triumph on his face after removing what had gotten in Rey's eye.

"That's it!"

She blinked several times, quite relieved.

"You're okay?"

"Better. Thank you."

"You just got here?"

"First time in L.A."

"Really? Well, people bad mouth this place all the time but give it a chance. This city is highly misunderstood. There's a lot of magic around here. Plus, there aren't many places where the nights smell like jasmine and the days smell like orange blossoms."

Rey realised she was smiling at the words of Ben, who was describing the beauty of living in South California with his masculine and velvety voice and suddenly came back to reality.

"So... you needed to..."

"Pick up Snap's stuff on behalf of Poe." Ben confirmed.

"You work with him?"

"Well, I'm a film composer like Snap and Poe, but um..."

"Did you compose this?" Rey asked referring to the music coming out of the car.

"This?"

Rey added: "It's beautiful!"

"Yes, I did. I wrote this." he chuckled "no, I didn't, I wish I did. It's the great Ennio Morricone."

They both listened appreciatively for a bit and then Rey saw the lady accompanying Ben getting out of the car.

"Would it be all right if you came around tomorrow and I'll check all this out with Rose's assistant?" she asked him.

"Sure. No problem. Thanks."

"I'm Rey, by the way." she extended her hand.

"Ben."

"Right."

The woman from the car got to Ben's side and held his hand, while Ben introduced her:

"And she's my Bazine. I mean, just Bazine. Not my Bazine." he corrected himself while his girlfriend chuckled at his blunder.

"Hello!" Rey shook her hand with a big smile.

"Hello!" Bazine smiled to her and then asked Ben: "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, okay." he nodded politely to Rey while he and his girlfriend walked back to his car.

He turned around towards Rey before opening his door and told her:

"Don't blow away!"

Rey raised her hands and replied to him:

"I won't!"

It had been a really good first day in California. But though it wasn't over yet, Rey realised she was still in England time and her body needed some sleep.

She put on her pyjamas and climbed into Rose's king size bed, and looked at the clock. It was six P.M.

Rey counted quickly. "Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, one... two A.M. in London."

She yawned and noticed a button by the bed. Rey pushed it and she was surprised when black out blinds simultaneously lowered all around the room, delivering the room into total darkness.

Rey slept soundly until early the next morning.

She woke up and automatically pressed on the button to raise the black out blinds.

As her eyes were adjusting, Rey looked at her fantastic surroundings and a huge smile crossed her face.

She remembered where she was. She was happy about it and full of energy.

Rey hit a button on the CD player on the night stand and the rhythm of "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet motivated her to start dancing around while still lying under the covers while the music blasted through the room.

She didn't know the lyrics of the song but the vibe was enough to make her dance around in her pyjamas.

Suddenly her mobile phone rang.

She lowered the music volume and answered her phone cheerfully.

"Hello!"

"Where am I finding you?"

The sound of that voice stunned and sobered her at once.

"Beaumont?"

"Is it okay that I'm calling you?" he answered.

"Um..." she looked around, as if finding what to say "I suppose so. How are you?"

"Could we start with a less complicated question?"

She cautiously laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having some real problems with this section of my book. I could use some Rey."

Rey started to deflate, while Beaumont continued:

"Would it be awful if I sent you some pages? Just tell me if it is. I don't want to mess you up but I know you're the only one who can help me."

She sighed loudly, after making a fist with her right hand.

"No, well, I mean... if you need me..."

Beaumont replied, with a cocky yet relieved tone.

"You know you're my little survival kit."

Rey sighed again, and added:

"You know, I was remembering the other day that time when..."

Beaumont cut her off.

"Darling, I just got to Soho House. I'm meeting some friends for drinks."

"Um... okay."

"It's bloody cold in here! Okay, I'm sending the pages tomorrow. Look for them, will you?"

"Yeah."

"And have some fun today, okay?"

"Okay, I'll do my best."

The Rey that had woken up so energized now was disgruntled and sad, and managed just to pressed the button again to lower the black out blinds again to get some more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to use that song that Iris dances to in the movie. And I tried to add some little details from the movies in their first interaction, but as I was telling a friend, here Rey and Ben are more like friends-to-lovers and they meet just because. 
> 
> Also, perhaps we might think Rey is going backwards at the end of the chapters but guess old habits die hard, and she just got to California so we'll see how she faces the rest of her stay!
> 
> I didn't make a big fuzz of using Bazine and her being British like Rey since her character has a little interaction and in the movie, she just left the car to press onto her boyfriend to leave.
> 
> And yep, literally them being pilots in a galaxy far, far away inspired me to have them all as musicians and composers (Poe, Snap and Ben).


	8. i search for something to occupy my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While venturing around the area, Rey meets one of her neighbours and makes a new friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to jump back to Rose since there has been so much good stuff from Kelly Marie Tran, but I had this chapter already in the works so we'll see how Rey is faring after that call from last chapter.
> 
> Chapter Title from Radio (MTV Unplugged) by The Corrs.

It is said that old habits die hard, but Rey thought she was persistent to a fault.

So if she fell, she knew she just needed to stand back up and focus on herself, and make sure she enjoyed her new surroundings for the next two weeks.

Ben did return on his own the next day, as Kaydel had called her earlier to make sure it was okay.

It was just a couple of things that Rose's ex-boyfriend needed, and Rey was getting ready to take a chance driving Rose's car.

"I'm going to get some groceries and explore the area." she told Ben confidently when he asked her what she was up to.

"Are you sure you're going to drive? In L.A.?" he asked, raising his eyebrow with a quizzical look.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, we drive on the other side of the road. I mean, you might need a teacher" he pointed out, while Rey just rolled her eyes as a response. He added:

"I mean, I know the area fairly well because I have a relative who lives nearby."

"I'll take my chances, thanks." she winked at him.

"Anyway, if you need anything, just give me a call," and he gave her his number, with an earnest smirk.

Rey had searched online and located a nearby grocery story by the area, so she didn't have so much trouble getting there. 

She had so much fun exploring the differences between the US and UK regarding food.

When she asked a grocery store associate about biscuits, the guy took her to the frozen section and showed her some tubes full of pastry dough. It took her a minute to understand that what she was looking for was located in the cookies and crackers aisle.

She looked at the snacks section where the flavours of the crisps were quite different. She could find some Salt And Vinegar but no Prawn Cocktail at all.

It seemed she was a natural since she got the knack of driving on the other side of the road so fast and having a GPS in the car helped a lot. But that didn't mean she didn't need to be aware of any potential inconveniences on the road.

She was a few blocks close to Rose's place when she suddenly saw a little dog running to the street. She stopped the car and, without thinking, she put on her parking lights and went out of the car running to pick the dog up to keep it safe from the incoming traffic.

"ARTOO!!!" she heard the voice of a older gentleman she had seen the last day walking the same dog from the distance, using a cane to walk.

Rey grabbed the little dog who was waving his tail and looked around for incoming cars. Fortunately there were none.

"Thank you, thank you so much! Artoo's leash broke and he ran to the street!" the older gentleman smiled gratefully to Rey while she handed his pet back to him.

"You're welcome! I am glad he is fine," Rey smiled back to him.

"I would have chased him but I'm still recovering from my knee!"

"I am glad I could be of help," replied Rey and added, smiling, "do you live nearby? May I offer you a lift home?"

Rey didn't know the gentleman, but she assumed he lived nearby since he had his cane and he might not had been able to drive himself to the area.

"You are too kind! But wouldn't want to bother."

"Not at all! Just tell me the way and I'll gladly drive you both. I'm Rey, by the way." she said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Luke Skywalker and this troublemaker here is R2-D2" he grinned shaking her hand, while the little dog raised his ears attentively.

She opened the passenger door and the gentleman got into the car and she gave him Artoo to place him on his lap. Rey ran back to the driver's side, jumped in and started driving.

"Just keep going and turn left at the third stop." he started guiding to his address.

He lived in a beautiful classic Spanish Hacienda with a neatly groomed lawn.

"See? It was not far. But really appreciate the ride, I would have struggled to keep Artoo out of the street with my cane and all!" he assured.

"Your house is quite lovely!" she exclaimed with a huge grin.

"I've lived here quite a while," he replied, "what part of England are you from?"

"Surrey."

"Julie Andrews is from Surrey."

"That's right, she is. How'd you know that?"

"She told me once. Well, I thank you very much, young lady..."

He tried to open the door but seemed to struggle for a bit with the handle, so Rey told him:

"You are very welcome. Let me help you with that."

She got out of the car and ran around to the passenger's side and opened the door. Rey helped him out with his cane while Artoo jumped to the ground, then closed the door and escorted them both the path toward his house.

"Well, this was some meet cute." he said, smiling.

"Sorry?"

Luke explained: "It's how two characters meet in a movie. Say, say a man and a woman both need something to sleep in and they both go to the same Men's pajama department. And the man says to the salesman, "I just need bottoms" and the woman says "I just need a top". They look at each other and that's it. That's the meet cute."

"Oh I see!"

"Of course, this isn't quite that cute, but..."

She walked him to the door while Artoo was running around the garden.

"So, you're in the film business?"

"Was. Yes, I was. I was a writer."

He opened the door and she helped him opening it. She walked inside the living room, and Rey couldn't help but peek through the rooms, noticing an office full of old pictures, books and a cluttered desk. And sitting by the window, among assorted knick-knacks, she couldn't help but notice there was a dusty Academy Award trophy. A little bit stunned, she turned back her attention to Luke who was turning on a lamp.

"Well, um... goodbye, then. I enjoyed our meet cute."

"Thank you, thank you for rescuing Artoo and bringing us back home."

"My pleasure, absolutely"

She couldn't help but notice a little tray in front of the coach with a meal prepared for one. Perhaps whoever helped him had left for the day and left him with his meal for the rest of the day.

"You know, I hope you don't find this strange but just arrived here, I barely know anyone and I was thinking of going out to dinner tonight... if you're not busy, would you like to join me?"

"Busy? It's been a while since I have been busy!" he retorted smiling.

They went to a really nice restaurant, where Master Skywalker - she couldn't think of any other way to call him, due to his long list of achievements and experience in the film industry. He mentioned how he ended up working in the MGM as an office boy and then met his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi when he was 19 years old.

Over a delicious dinner, Rey was so excited listening to his stories about Hollywood and by the time they were enjoying dessert, he asked her:

"You know what I've been asking myself all night?"

"What? Why I've been bothering you with all these questions?"

"I've been wondering why would a beautiful girl like you go to a stranger's house for her Christmas vacation and on top of that, spend her Saturday night with an old cocker like me. That's gotta be a story."

"Oh well, I just wanted to get away from the people I see all the time!"

Luke looked at her as if he was skeptical that was actually true.

Rey sighed and clarified: 

"Well, not all the people." She sighed. "One person... I wanted to get away from. One guy... one old boyfriend... who just got engaged and forgot to tell me!" she replied as her eyes started to fill up and she added: "Sorry."

Luke seemed he wasn't surprised and stated with conviction:

"So he is a complete schmuck."

Rey half-heartedly laughed, wiping her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, he is. A huge schmuck. How did you know?"

"He let you go. This is not a hard one to figure out."

Rey looked up surprised, her eyes still watery.

Luke added:

"Rey, in the movies, we have leading ladies and we have the best friend. You, I can tell, are a leading lady but for some reason, you're behaving like the best friend."

Rey replied tearfully: "You're so right. You're supposed to be the leading lady of your own life, for God's sake!"

She sighed, feeling relieved for the piece of knowledge she had just been provided with.

"Master Skywalker, I've been going to a therapist for three years and she's never explained anything to me that well. That was brilliant!"

Luke smiled, nodding while she added:

"Brutal, but brilliant. Thank you."

Rey was still overcome with the feeling but definitely acknowledged how right he was by telling her that.

She was a leading lady, and she definitely needed to own that role in her life. Even if she was taking baby steps, but at least having come to that realization during her second day away was truly helpful and made her feel full of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Master Skywalker and his lovely pet, Artoo.
> 
> Yes, I got inspired on "The Big Bang Theory" where Wolowitz rescues Mark Hamill's pet to include both Luke and Artoo to the story. I made some changes from the movie, since Arthur was quite older and unbeknownst to Rey, he is that relative Ben mentioned briefly.
> 
> Adjusting to the age, I changed the reference to Surrey from Cary Grant to Dame Julie Andrews (Rey might know about Cary too, but I felt like it made more sense, age-wisely).
> 
> And yeah, again projecting myself with Rey, I do miss those Prawn Cocktail-flavored crisps!


	9. am i a part of the cure or am i part of the disease?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose stays and after waking up hangover, she explores the countryside with Armitage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we go back to Rose and see what happened after she returned to that pub instead of going back to California, as it was her plan!
> 
> Thanks to @SabrinaCornwell for beta-ing my crazy ideas about this adaptation!
> 
> Chapter Title from Clocks by Coldplay.

  
Rose didn't remember if she had been so hungover before in her whole life.

She opened her eyes and heard some noise downstairs.

Her head was buzzing and it took her a minute to remember where she was.

She had stayed in Britain, and was there waiting for Armitage to arrive to meet his friends. And this was the morning after.

Rose implied he was the one making the noise downstairs, so she could close her eyes again and sleep a little bit more, but the buzz in her head told her to go downstairs and look for some remedy.

A quick glimpse to the bedroom window showed her that there was an early mist drifting over the snowy fields in front of Rey's little cottage.

It was such a beautiful sight but she needed an aspirin.

"I haven't had that much to drink in.... What am I saying? I've never had that much to drink." Rose said as she stumbled in the kitchen, feeling shipwrecked and holding herself to the door frame.

Armitage was standing by the coffee maker, wearing his last night's clothes. He smiled.

"Yes... I believe no one ever has."

He opened one cabinet door and took a bottle of aspirins, then offered it to her. She mouthed a "thank you" before taking a couple of pills with some water.

"The last thing I remember was coming in here last night and..."

Oh dear. She stopped talking at the sight of her bra perched on a lamp shade. Rose shrieked, then looked up at Armitage.

"I had nothing to do with that."

She felt embarrassed to death.

"But you were here." she said.

Armitage replied smiling: "Yes, I was."

Rose was about to panic.

"Then I guess we..." she pointed to the bedroom, but as Armitage shook his head, she added: "we didn't?"

"We did not."

"Thank God... I mean, not _thank God_ but just thank God because I didn't remember doing it."

Armitage smiled while sipping on his coffee.

Rose added: "So why didn't we? Just remind me a little."

"Rose, call me old-fashioned but one does not have sex with women who are unconscious."

"Unconscious? Oh my God, that must have been really attractive." she sighed while taking a seat on the breakfast table, "why did you stay?"

"Because you asked me to."

"Oh, I did. Didn't I? Oh, man... did I beg at one point?"

Armitage just chuckled and added:

"From the moment I met you, it's been an adventure."

"Yes and I'm deeply sorry about that. I have nothing to say for myself other than, I must be temporarily nuts right now..."

Armitage's phone rang, and it was right at the table where Rose had seated. She automatically picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Victoria. Sorry, I didn't mean to look."

"I should probably take this one."

Armitage answered warmly saying "Hello" as he went outside. Rose couldn't help but look at him through the window, talking on his cell in the front yard. At a point he was laughing and she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

"Maisie. Victoria. Rose... Busy guy." she muttered to herself.

She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Armitage came back to the kitchen.

"I think we should go into town." he said after warming his hands on his jeans.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should get dressed, we should take a drive, get some lunch and get to know each other."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I'm running out of reasons why we shouldn't. Aren't you?"

His tone was quite earnest and Rose couldn't help but think he was completely right. She was feeling just the same.

Shortly thereafter, they were on Armitage's Range Rover, as he was driving and the classic winter landscape of the English countryside whizzed by. There was a distant castle and some rolling hills on the horizon. Rose, glad that the coffee and the aspirin she had took had helped to minimize the hungover effects, looked over to Armitage. 

For a moment, she thought of those times Snap would be driving and she would sit at the passenger's side, silent and looking through the window as they were on their way to any place, and then suddenly she would look over Snap while he would not look back to her. He'd rather be listening to the radio or start blabbing about anything, without even looking back at her for a bit.

Unlike Snap, Armitage immediately looked back at her and smiled, as their eyes connected.

Rose wasn't sure the fluttering in her stomach had anything to do with her last night drinking and more with his reaction.

She looked back at him and openly smiled.

She was wearing her beige coat with a pair of jeans and her hair loose. Sort of casual, but comfy at the same time.

It didn't take them so long to arrive to their destination. As Armitage's Range Rover drove down a long country lane, bracketed by enormous oak trees, Rose could see that by the end of the lane there was a quiet Country Estate turned country hotel with a beautiful restaurant.

They were sitting across each other inside the idyllic spot, as a fire was crackling in the fireplace and made her feel quite cozy.

"So.... you're a book editor?"

Rose asked after they had ordered their dishes and the waiter had left with the menus.

"Yes, I am."

"So what kind of an editor are you?"

"A very mean one." Armitage replied with a funny expression.

She chuckled at his response.

"No, what I meant was, do you give massive notes or...?"

"Well, the better the writer, the less notes I have to give."

"Right. And what did you study in school?"

"Literature."

"Did you always know this was what you wanted to do?"

"Okay, my palms are starting to sweat, I feel like I'm on a job interview. Do you by any chance know how to be on a date?"

Rose gave him a shy smile. "I'm sorry, I am interrogating you."

"Yes."

"I haven't been in a first date in a long time."

"Well, since we've already had sex and slept together twice, maybe we can bend the first date rules. Why are you blushing?"

She huffed a laugh.

"Well, I didn't realize I was. I think you make me nervous."

Armitage laughed at her admission.

"I'm going to try to be myself with you... never easy!" she gave him a wide smile, "but I'm going to try."

"What was your question? Oh I know! Did I always know I wanted to be a book editor?"

"Yes."

"The answer is... yes I did. As you know, Rey and I grew up in a foster home, she is a really talented writer who works in journalism and my foster mother was a very important editor until she retired a few years ago and moved overseas to help on a mission in Kenya and focus on her writing."

"Wow."

"Okay, I believe my time is up. Your turn."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rose took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

She smiled to him, and started:

"Well, like I said the other night, I own a company that does movie advertising."

"I didn't realize you owned the company."

"That's probably because I didn't mention it, but now that I know you were raised by such a strong working foster mother, I can say it and maybe you won't be intimidated by it."

"No, no, I'm still a little bit intimidated by it."

"Well, a little is way ahead of the curve."

"Mmm."

"Yeah."

"Well, what about your family?"

Rose closed her eyes and opened them back again, saying:

"Okay, I'll say it fast. My parents died when I was 15. It was, at the very least... the defining event of my life. My older sister was already in the Air Force. We used to be very close, the four of us, but right then, everything I knew changed. They died on a car accident. I think I cried myself to sleep for months. Then I realized I had to toughen up so I refused to let myself cry. Sort of haven't cried ever since. And that's my tragic little story."

"You haven't cried since you were fifteen? Really?"

"I know, it must mean something awful. I know. And I try... believe me." She chuckled. "Can't we talk about you some more?" 

He smiled, and obliged, bailing her out.

"Yes. Absolutely. Okay... well, I cry all the time."

"You do not."

"Yes I do. I cry more than any woman you've ever met."

"You don't have to be this nice." 

"I happen to be telling the truth. A good book, a great film... I more than cry, I weep. I'm a major weeper!"

Rose laughed at his attempts, either he was being honest or not, of soften her mood.

Truth was she still missed her parents. And her relationship with her sister could totally improve. But perhaps her sister had chosen her active duty service life as a way of toughening up after the loss of their parents.

But that would be something to worry about on another time. The present moment she was enjoying a lively conversation with Armitage through the rest of their meal. The food was so delicious and he had chosen a really good wine. 

They decided to take a walk and explore the beautiful gardens surrounding the house. The weather was not bad for a walk, and she had to admit she was enjoying spending her time with Armitage, walking around talking about anything and everything, and suddenly taking a pause on their walk between the shrubs to steal a kiss from him.

Rose lost the track of time and couldn't help but admit she was having such a good time, giving herself a chance to be there and enjoy the company of such a great guy as Armitage. But even then, she had glimpses that this was just a passing thing, and that the life she knew was back in LA. 

Nevertheless, she tried to focus on the moment and even enjoyed running and playing silly games with Armitage around the trees, chasing each other like little children would do.

But nothing last forever, and as the daylight was dimming, they took back the road and went back to Rey's cottage.

"This was such a great afternoon!" she said as they were arriving.

"Yeah, a really great afternoon!"

He stopped his SUV right in front of the cottage and started unbuckling his seat belt.

"You don't have to walk me in," she told him, "I mean, it's freezing and..."

"You can just say you don't want me to come in," Armitage said as a reply.

"No, it's not that, I'm just tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap and," she looked at him and his reaction, "it's not that."

"Okay, I'll pretend I believe you."

"Armitage, I'm leaving in nine days and that makes things complicated and I'm not sure I can handle complicated right now."

He nodded and mouthed: "It's okay."

Rose couldn't help it. She knew she was really attracted to him and the way he was looking at her with such an understanding look in his eyes made her feel a lot of things. She moved closer to him and kissed him, first softly, noticing he was holding back, and then a little bit more intense.

"And that doesn't make things complicated?" he looked her directly at her eyes after they broke the kiss.

"Sex makes everything complicated. Even when you don't have it, the not having it makes things complicated."

"Which is why it's usually better to have it. I mean, some say." he chuckled.

Rose laughed too but she didn't bite it and leaned back to her seat.

"Well, I'm off to work in the morning. I promise I won't be drunkenly banging on your door any time soon."

"We'll see each other, okay? We'll figure something out." Rose felt she needed that reassurance, and in some way, that was killing her.

"Good."

"Good."

She got out of the car and shivered because it was actually freezing. Rose looked back to the car and saw Armitage laughing with her. She ran into the house.

Part of her was asking her to run back to the car and ask him to stay. And part of her was insisting she needed to toughen up and don't make things more complicated than what they already were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we are with Rose enjoying her time in Britain with this dashing British fella and we learned a little bit more about both of them.
> 
> Next we will see what's Rey up to with her new acquaintances!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are truly appreciated.


End file.
